The invention is based on a power strip as defined hereinafter. German Patent Application P 40 03 958.7 has already proposed a power strip for supplying power in common to a plurality of electrically actuatable units of internal combustion engines that are mounted in common in a fuel distributing element. On the power strip housing, plug housings with first electrically conductive contact elements are provided, which can be connected to second electrically conductive power elements of electrically actuatable units. To compensate for tolerances in shape and location between the first electrically conductive contact elements of the plug housings and the second electrically conductive contact elements of the electrically actuatable units, the plug housings are floatingly movable in the direction of their longitudinal axes and vertically to it, relative to the power strip housing, to prevent damage when the power strip is connected to the electrically actuatable units, or when the electrically actuatable units connected to one another by the power strip are mounted on the engine. The radial and axial play of the plug housings relative to the power strip housing, when the plug housings are mounted on the electrically actuatable units, means that in engine operation, the plug housings execute dynamic movements of their own relative to both the power strip and the electrically actuatable units. Because of these independent motions, the first electrically conductive contact elements, secured in the plug housings by being clipped into place, are also moved relative to the second electrically conductive contact elements of the electrically actuatable units. The result of this procedure is the danger of excessive wear at the contact faces of the first electrically conductive contact elements and the second electrically conductive contact elements, which can cause the premature failure of the component assembly comprising the power strip and the electrically actuatable units.